Обман разума
Обман разума ( ) — способность, позволявшая влиять на мысли живых существ с помощью Силы. Чаще всего способность применялась для принуждения или выведывания какой-либо информации путём голосовой манипуляции. Такое применение помогало решать вопросы ненасильственным путём. Также мог использоваться для обращения к сенсорному восприятию для отвлечения врагов или вызова дружественного огня среди них. Одной из самых зловещих сторон этой техники Силы являлось Совращение Силы, которое позволяло обращать действия противника против него самого, осушая его жизненную силу. Мастер-джедай Йараэль Пуф был одним из самых успешных пользователей этой способности до 27 ДБЯ. Убеждение Силы thumb|left|190px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби использует обман разума]] Убеждение Силы позволяло оказывать влияние на существ со слабой волей. Некоторые расы со сложной психической системой, например, хатты, тойдарианцы, дашейды, йинчорри, фоллинцы, джеонозийцы и, возможно, сниввианы, были врождённо неподатливы к такой способности Силы. Известно, что Реван смог применить убеждение Силы на Мотта Хатта, но Люку, в начале своего обучения не удалось повлиять на разум Джаббы Хатта, что доказывало необходимость опыта и умений в этом деле. Также во время Гражданской войны джедаев, некоторых солдат учили противостоять убеждению Силы. Известными разновидностями убеждения Силы являются: влияние на разум и подавление разума, причём вторая способность, являлась улучшенной версией первой. Во время использования такого обмана джедаи не редко помогали себе жестом руки, принимая определенный тон наряду с повседневным выражением лица. Живое существо, на котором практиковали обман разума, напротив, принимал повседневный тон и особенную мимику. Если трюк удавался, то цель соглашалась со всем, что ей было сказано, будучи не в состоянии думать самостоятельно. Через несколько секунд цель обычно недоумевала о сказанном только что, но никому не хотелось изменять своего решения. thumb|250px|[[Квай-Гон Джинн пытается использовать обман разума на Уотто.]] Использование обмана разума было весьма проблематичным для морального кодекса джедаев, так как это нарушало личную свободу живых существ, подвергавшихся обману разума. Поэтому джедаям было запрещено использовать способность в личных целях (споры, торговля и прочее), эту способность разрешалось применять лишь в крайних случаях, если это могло предотвратить катастрофу или привести к большому благу. Само собой что ситхи и тёмные джедаи никогда не гнушались такой техники Силы. Инструктируя молодых джедаев, Йараэль Пуф предупреждал, что при использовании способности обмана разума на джедая ложиться большая ответственность, не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь подвергаемого обману, так как управление разумом в случае неосторожности могло привести к летальному исходу. Такое объяснение также было записано в голокроне Асли Кримсана. «''Хотя этот страж является препятствием на твоём пути, он также является живым существом. Он не может быть просто злым, он просто выполняет свой долг. Он может иметь семью или других близких, возможно он заботится о ком-то. Если бы вы встретились при других обстоятельствах, возможно, вы стали бы друзьями или союзниками. Что делать? Наложить на себя образ неопасного зверька? Заставить стража спать или забыть что он вас увидел? Гипнотически создать другой образ, что бы страж погнался за ним? Или создать пугающие существа, которые заставят его бежать? Всё это может дать результаты юный джедай, но ты рассмотрел последствия? Что делать если страж имеет право на отстрел мелких животных? Что делать если его раса не имеет потребности во сне? Что если он памятлив или тот факт, что он случайно не выполнил работу стоит ему жизни? Или возможно он пострадает или умрет, погнавшись за иллюзией, например, сорвавшись с обрыва?» Объединение обмана разума Для обмана разума на существах с сильной волей и сложной психикой, которые, как правило, были застрахованы от подобных техник Силы, существовали комбинированные воздействия. Например, воздействие в унисон с другими джедаями для совместного подавления воли испытуемого. В таких работах требовались опытные джедаи, так как массивное воздействие могло повредить или уничтожить всю нервную систему цели. Способность воздействия в унисон была разрешена во времена Войн клонов, для допроса дуросского охотника за головами Када Бэйна. Для этой операции были вызваны мастера Мейс Винду, Оби-Ван Кеноби и рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер. Но воздействовать напрямую на мозг охотника у них не получилось, поэтому пришлось поднять из Бэйна воспоминания, вызывавшие у него душевную боль и тоску, тем не менее, цель была выполнена. Страх Силы left|thumb|200px|Использования страха Силы на жертве 'Страх Силы''' был разновидностью Обмана разума и способностью Силы, относящейся к Темной стороне Силы, которая начала практиковаться приблизительно в 4000 ДБЯ ситхами и джедаями, склонившимися к Темной стороне. Пользующийся этой способностью воздействовал на чувства субъекта, вызывая не поддающийся контролю страх, который наносил сильный психологический ущерб. Через чистую Силу можно было сломить храбрость и деморализовать существо, заставив отказаться от сопротивления. В зависимости от психологической стойкости, жертва либо оставалась беззащитной на месте, либо в панике пыталась убежать от противника. Страх Силы обычно причислялся к Темной стороне Силы вследствие того, что страх — негативная эмоция Темной стороны. Однако, как и в случае со многими способностями, она могла быть использована и джедаями для разрешения потенциально опасных ситуаций. Так, например, Люк Скайуокер для защиты себя и своих спутников использовал эту способность, чтобы отогнать диких животных на нижних уровнях Корусанта. Вследствие того, что Люк хотел сохранить жизни всем, он вселил в разум животных единственно воспринимаемую примитивными созданиями эмоцию — страх. Существовало два варианта Страха Силы: Ужас Силы и Безумие Силы. Ужас Силы позволял с помощью Силы обращать некоторое количество противников в состояние паники, сковывая их и мешая оказывать сопротивление. Схожий результат вызывало Безумие Силы, однако численность целей могла быть значительно большей, а эффект сильнее. Как наиболее совершенная форма Страха Силы, эффект данной способности был намного более разрушительным, он погружал разум жертвы в полное безумие, заставляя думать его о полной безнадежности положения. Проекция Силы thumb|200px|right|[[Мара Джейд (справа) и ее проекция]] Проекция Силы являлась таинственной способностью джедаев, относящейся к разновидности Иллюзии Силы. Благодаря данной методике, пользователь Силы мог создать неодушевленное видение/образ, копирующее его или другой объект, что позволяло отвлечь, смутить или сбить с толку противника. Возможно также, что спроецированный образ был способен имитировать поведение копируемого объекта и был виден для всех противников вокруг. Контроль разума Также известный, как подавление разума или управление разумом, являлся довольно агрессивной способностью Темной стороны Силы и позволял управлять разумом существ. При помощи данной силовой способности, пользователь мог полностью брать контроль над умом жертвы. При высоком уровне мастерства можно было управлять большим количеством существ, хотя эффект на представителей некоторых рас с врожденным иммунитетом (хатты , тойдарианцы) отсутствовал. Возможно, Палпатин использовал данную методику для управления Сенатом в последние дни Старой Республики. Другими практиками этой способности являлись Джоруус К'баот, Люк Скайуокер, Лююк Скайуокер (клон Люка, созданный К'баотом) и Крея. Иллюзия Силы Иллюзия Силы была очень мощной способностью Силы из разнообразия методик Обмана разума. Пользователь Силы мог создавать в умах существ, находящихся в пределах досягаемости, различные видения, а также визуальные образы, которые были прозрачными наподобие голограмм. thumb|left|150px|Джедай создаёт иллюзию большого количества кораблей Основным отличием Иллюзии Силы от голограммы являлось то, что иллюзия проецировалась в уме существа и управлялась мысленно по желанию ее создателя. Что еще более важно, Иллюзия Силы влияла напрямую на все органы чувств, будь то зрение, слух или эхолокация и при этом не имело значение, что жертва могла использовать кибернетические имплантанты, камеры слежения и прочие электронные системы. Будучи эффективной и трудно обучаемой способностью, Иллюзия Силы имела недостаток — она не действовала на искусственный разум дроидов и другой искусственный интеллект, а также на представителей рас, иммунных к Силе или не восприимчивых к Силе, например, хаттов или юужань-вонгов. Несмотря на то, что Иллюзия позволяла создать образ из ничего, она не могла сделать какой-либо объект невидимым или воспроизвести его как материально существующую субстанцию. Тем самым любая иллюзия могла быть легко разоблачена, а поэтому ее часто использовали, например, для скрытия ловушек. Ну и наконец, продолжительное использование Иллюзии Силы могло быть ограниченно в пределах навыков пользователя и в зависимости от ее масштаба применения (во время космических сражений расстояния в тысячи километров требовали наличия огромных навыков в Силе, для эффективного влияния на разумы существ). Люмия применяла Иллюзию на зеркалах в своей спальне, чтобы заставить отражения людей выглядеть более привлекательными, чем они были на самом деле. Йараэль Пуф, описываемый как «виртуозный иллюзионист», был знатоком Иллюзии Силы, и, как было известно, использовал прием в различных ситуациях. С помощью Силы он создавал образы больших армий, тем самым запугивая противников и разрешая конфликты без кровопролития. Известным вариантом Иллюзии Силы было Притворство. Притворство позволяло пользующемуся Силой проецировать изображение какого-либо существа на себя, тем самым маскируясь под кого-нибудь другого. left|thumb|220px|Пытка Бен Залы Другой разновидность иллюзий являлся Дурман разума, представлявший собой гибрид ментального сканирования воспоминаний и Страха Силы. Одним из первых известных существ, практиковавших схожий эффект, был дже'дайи-отступник Дейген Лок. Во время схватки с группой дже'дайи на Крев-Кёре он использовал его против Бел Заны, вызвав у неё столь яркую иллюзию охватившего её огня, что её тело покрылось настоящими ожогами. Совращение Силы Совращение Силы — способность Тёмной стороны Силы, позволявшая временно манипулировать сознанием живого существа, заставляя выполнять свою волю. Во времена Галактической гражданской войны этой способностью пользовались такие личности как Палпатин и Мара Джейд, часто используя способность на вражеских отрядах, заставляя нападать их на недавних собратьев по оружию. Совращение Силы возможно являлось вариантом обмана разума, в котором чувствительный к Силе использовал те же принципы, но насильственным способом. Другие варианты Среди наиболее действенных вариантов обмана разума было замешательство Силы, которое могло использоваться в бою, для временного переманивания врага на свою или нейтральную сторону. Это было особенно эффективно в пылу сражения, когда разум сражающихся более раскован, что давало быстрый результат. Известные примеры использования обмана разума В 3964 ДБЯ падаван Зейн Керрик пытался использовать обман разума на Марне Хейрогрифе, но тот заявил, что такие трюки на него не действуют. В 3956 ДБЯ в ходе поисков «Звёздной кузницы», Реван имел много возможностей использовать эту способность, но Бастила Шан предупреждала его, чтобы он не использовал эту способность для личных целей. В 3951 ДБЯ Митра Сурик и Крея, возможно, также использовали обман разума, для того чтобы люди забывали, что они даже находились в том или ином месте. В 67 ДБЯ Дарт Плэгас сделал попытку обмануть разум йинчорри Квайюка, внушая ему, что Йинчорру нет нужды в кресле Галактического Сената. На йинчорри подобные уловки не действовали, и Квайюк, завидев повторяющего одну и ту же фразу Плэгаса, подумал, что тот болен. В 32 ДБЯ на Набу Квай-Гон Джинн использовал обман разума, чтобы убедить лидера гунганов — Босса Насса, чтобы тот позволил Квай-Гону и Оби-Вану Кеноби уйти вместе с Джар-Джар Бинксом из их города на бонго. Позднее, на Татуине Квай-Гон пытался убедить тойдарианца Уотто, продавца техники, чтобы тот позволил за республиканские кредиты купить у него нужную запчасть для корабля королевы Амидалы. Однако Уотто спросил у Квай-Гона: «Чего ты махаешь тут рукой, как джедай какой-нибудь?». Он утверждал, что на тойдарианцев это не действует: «джедайские уловки не работают на мне. Только деньги». thumb|280px|Использование обмана Кеноби В 22 ДБЯ Элан Слизибаггано пытался продать Оби-Вану Кеноби несколько «палочек смерти», которые являлись очень мощным наркотиком. Однако Оби-Ван использовал на нем обман разума, и убедил в том, что тот «больше не хочет торговать наркотиками, а хочет пойти домой и переосмыслить свою жизнь». Несколько дней позднее, Падме Амидала спросила у Энакина Скайуокера, использовал ли он когда-нибудь на ней обман разума, на что тот ответил, что этот трюк может быть использован только на тех, кто слаб духом, подразумевая, что у Падме очень сильный разум. Около 21 ДБЯ Йода использовал обман разума, чтобы капитан Грегар Тайфо, ответственный за безопасность королевы Амидалы, разрешил им отправиться Илум, чтобы спасти Луминару Ундули и Бэррисс Оффи, что было «небольшим отклонением» от их маршрута. Хоть Падме и заметила этот трюк, она была счастлива отправиться на Илум. В 21 ДБЯ Асажж Вентресс использовала обман разума на капитане Рексе, чтобы тот связался с Энакином Скайуокером. В 21 ДБЯ на дуросском охотнике за головами Кэде Бэйне был использован обман разума, для того, чтобы тот показал место, где находится кибернетический кристалл памяти и двое чувствительных к Силе детей. Кэд Бэйн был устойчив к этому трюку, но объединенные силы мастеров — джедаев Мэйса Винду и Оби-Вана Кеноби и рыцаря — джедая Энакина Скайуокера сломили волю наёмника, и тот показал то место, где был спрятан кристалл. * Оби-Ван снова использовал обман разума, чтобы избежать обнаружения на Утапау. Также он использовал этот трюк на местном пау'анце — дрессировщике, чтобы тот позволил ему оседлать Богу, преданного варактила, чтобы подняться на десятый уровень Пау-Сити. thumb|175px|Кеноби использует обман разума на штурмовикахВ 0 ДБЯ Оби-Ван ещё раз использовал обман разума, на этот раз, чтобы убедить имперских штурмовиков в том, что «у него и Люка Скайуокера не те дроиды, которых они ищут, и лучше было бы, если бы они проехали». Также Оби-Ван использовал этот трюк, чтобы отвлечь имперских офицеров, во время того, как он отключал генераторы притягивающего поля, хоть это и не являлось чистым примером обмана разума. Пилот БоШек использовал обман разума, чтобы избавиться от четырёх штурмовиков после «заимствования» у них лендспидера. thumb|250px|[[Люк Скайуокер использует обман Силы на Биб Фортуне во Дворце Джаббы]]В 4 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер использовал эту способность на Бибе Фортуне, чтобы тот позволил ему получить аудиенцию у Джаббы Хатта. Позже Джабба упрекнул Биба в том, что он повёлся на такой трюк. Позже Люк попытался использовать этот трюк на самом Джаббе, но это было безуспешно, так как хатты устойчивы к каким-либо ментальным воздействиям. В 6 ПБЯ Корран Хорн неосознанно использовал обман разума, чтобы спрятаться от штурмовиков, во время его бегства с «Лусанкии». В 7 ПБЯ Корран, который был на тайной миссии, пытался использовать обман разума осознанно на штурмовике, на Тайферре, чтобы убедить его в том, что Корран может пройти по своему делу. В момент, когда штурмовик повторял фразу, в которой говорил, что Корран может пройти самостоятельно, без сопровождения, сам Корран подумал, что трюк удался. Он с треском провалился, и только услышал реакцию штурмовика «Вы можете пройти по своему делу? Ваше дело — это и моё дело, недоумок!» Корран был повержен штурмовиком, что закончилось несколькими днями, проведёнными в бакта-камере. В 11 ПБЯ Корран создал иллюзию огромной целевой группы Новой Республики, вместе с «Лусанкией» и «Сокрушителем солнц», в мозгу Леонии Тавиры. В 12 ПБЯ Кайл Катарн использовал эту способность на рабочем угноуте, чтобы тот открыл для него дверь, а также на имперском офицере, чтобы тот разблокировал дверь. В 29 ПБЯ Кип Дюррон использовал обман разума на одном из членов «Бригады мира» во время тайной миссии. Он убедил бригадника в том, чтобы не искать багаж его команды, а также в том, чтобы они собрали свои вещи и ушли. В 40 ПБЯ Лея Органа-Соло использовала обман разума на лейтенанте Второго флота Галактического Альянса, главе судна. Сначала она обманула его тем, что Лэндо Калриссиан (который тогда скрывался под личностью Беската Оффдурмина) не оказывает содействия и поддержку противнику, то, что они должны были получить на Кореллии, потому, что они делали что-то важное для Альянса. А потом для того, чтобы тот дал им коды разведки, которые позволяли Лее и Лэндо летать беспрепятственно. Потом Лэндо прокомментировал это так: «Это было не очень справедливо по отношению к нему», на что Лея ответила: «Этот лейтенант был ещё более слабовольным, чем я думала. У него всё равно не было бы будущего в армии». В 40 ПБЯ Бен Скайуокер использовал обман разума на Гилторе Брине, чтобы убедить его в том, что он зашёл в турболифт Бен создал образ закрытия дверей, и заставил Гилтора думать о «девушке» — голограмме актрисы по имени Алиниака Верр. Гилтор весь вспотел, но ни разу не посмотрел в сторону Бена. Примечательно, что он проделал этот трюк без каких-либо жестов руками и без разговоров. В 40 ПБЯ Мара Джейд Скайуокер использовала обман разума на двух прохожих после битвы с Люмией. Она заставила их поверить, что битва, которую они видели, была всего лишь голограммой. В 137 ПБЯ принцесса Марасия Фел использовала эту способность на Кейде Скайуокере, чтобы тот позволил ей и Астраал Вао убежать от Дарт Талон на «Майноке». На Кейда трюк не подействовал, но он всё же взял их на борт. За кулисами Различные игры предоставляют возможность использования обмана разума для незаметного прохождения мимо врагов. Однажды такая способность была названа «Убеждение Силы», но это единичный случай. В некоторых играх обман разума позволяет стать невидимым для врагов или оглушить их. Иногда в функции этой способности входит переманивание врагов на вашу сторону. Ярким примером использования подавления разума и влияния на разум в играх, является «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» и её продолжение, «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords», влияние способности обман разума в этих играх велико. Обучение этим способностям даёт игроку дополнительные варианты в диалогах, которые могут заставить НПС сделать что-то полезное и необычное, например повысить плату за выполненное задание. В играх «Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» и «Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy», если персонаж имеет уровень обмана разума выше трёх (что не возможно без использования кодов), то он может непосредственно контролировать очень сильных врагов, включая Возрождённых, которые имеют иммунитет к приёмам Силы. На четвертом уровне способности, она может повлиять даже на Десанна и Тавион Аксмис. Замешательство Силы имеет место в игре «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords». Возможность открывается на высших уровнях персонажа Изгнанницы. Так же первоначально в первой части игры, задумывалось наделить Джоли Биндо психико-статистическими способностями, но эта функция персонажа не вошла в игру, возможно специально, или просто из-за нехватки времени при выпуске игры. Замешательство Силы также присутствует в игре «Звёздные войны: Эпизод III». Появление * Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord * Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio) * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi * Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind * Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * ''Star Wars: The Old Republic * ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement * The Betrayal of Darth Revan * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith * Knight Errant * Darth Bane: Path of Destruction * Darth Bane: Rule of Two * Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil * The Apprentice * Star Wars: Darth Plagueis * Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * Restraint * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel * Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash * Star Wars: Republic: Darkness * Rogue Planet * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Only the Force * Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade * Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force * Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown * Star Wars: Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * Rebel Dawn * ''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * Interlude at Darkknell * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Star Wars: Epic Duels * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Carida: Heavy Duty * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * ''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * X-wing: The Krytos Trap * X-wing: The Bacta War * Dark Force Rising * I, Jedi * Children of the Jedi * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Assault at Selonia * Survivor's Quest * Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Recovery * Emissary of the Void * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Star by Star * Destiny's Way * The Final Prophecy * The Unifying Force * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen * Tempest * Exile * Sacrifice * Revelation * Invincible * Omen * Conviction * Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core * Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Источники * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * * * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Руководство для постигающих Силу * * * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * ''Dark Side Sourcebook * ''Справочник по джедаям * * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * ''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * Star Wars: The Card Game LCG }} Категория:Способности Изменения Категория:Ментальные способности Силы